


Admirer

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance AU Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, One Shot, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance AU Week Day 1: Learning institution





	Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm neck deep now.

Katie stared at her locker for several long seconds, glaring at a piece of paper taped to it with her name printed on it as if she wouldn’t know it was addressed to her. She looked around her for whoever put the note on her locker but found no one looking her way.

With a sigh, she ripped the note off her locker door with one hand as the other did the combination to open the locker and get her lunch money. She flipped the paper open to read whatever was written inside.

_You’re smart like a nerd, cute as a button, and filled with enough rage in such a small body to put a fire-breathing dragon to shame. I’ve known you for a while and I like you. Meet me outside the computer lab after school today?_

_Signed, Mysterious admirer ;)_

Katie’s face flamed up, a mix of embarrassment and shock keeping the blush on her face. _Where was she, in an early 2000s cheesy teen romance film? Who sent notes like this anymore! So public…_

She grabbed her lunch money and stuffed the paper in her locker, trying to ignore her burning cheeks and hoped no one would comment as she practically sprints to the cafeteria.

Her friends sat at their usual table. Hunk had brought his own lunch again, so Lance was mooching off of him instead of suffering through the line like Katie had, and Keith had texted them in the morning saying he was sick. So, Katie had to go through the lunch line without a friend, and if she were honest, it helped. She could cool her face off by the time she saw her friends and forget about the sappy note.

“You actually got your phone taken away? Harsh man.” Hunk patted Lance’s shoulder as Katie approached them with her lunch tray. He waved at her with a smile. “Oh, hey Kate.”

“Pidgey!” Lance rounded on Katie, his previous kicked-puppy look over apparently telling how he got his phone taken away turning into a bright smile.

“I told you to stop calling me that.” She said flatly, sitting across from the boys and shook her chocolate milk. “How did you lose your phone this time?”

“Uh, grades.” Lance’s head dipped dramatically. “Mama found out I stayed up til two am playing games on it and said I’m only allowed to have it for a couple hours after school until the weekend. So lame!”

Katie giggled. “Wow Lance. At least do something productive during the late nights.”

“Says the girl genius.” Lance rolled his eyes before they brightened like an imp’s. “Oh yeah, I saw something on your locker, Pidgeotto.”

Katie stammered, her face once again going red and she looked away from her friends. “Shut up!”

“What was it? A _looooove note?_ ” Lance leaned forward, and if Katie cared to look up at him at that moment, she would have seen a peculiar blush on his face.

She was a second too late, looking up at her friends with a pout and crossed her arms. “I don’t have to tell you.”

“It was! Ha, I told you, Hunk!” Lance rounded on their friend with a triumphant smile. “Someone’s got a little crush on our baby Pidgey!”

“Shut up!” Katie slapped at Lance, her cheeks burning a dark red.

“Okay, okay, enough tormenting her Lance.” Hunk berated, holding out a homemade cookie to his friend, taking it out of arm’s reach when he tried to take it. “Promise you’ll drop it?”

“Yes, yes, now give me the cookie, Hunk!” Lance snatched the cookie out of his hand and ate it with an exaggerated look of bliss on his face. “God, you make the best treats, Hunk. You sure you don’t want to be a chef or something when we’re out of this prison?”

“I’m sure, Lance.” Hunk patted him on the shoulder, looking at Katie. “How was your test with Iverson?”

“I know for a fact I passed with flying colours. He keeps trying to make questions that’ll be tough for me to answer but they’re so simple if you look at them from the right angle…”

Katie was able to forget about the note crumpled in her locker for the rest of the lunch break, but when she opened her locker again, it was there. Taunting her. She couldn’t stop thinking about it throughout her classes, becoming distracted by it. _Should she go? Should she bail? God, who would have a crush on her?_

All too soon the final bell rang and Katie had to make a decision. Taking the note and shoving it in her pocket, she grabbed her bag and slammed her locker closed. The computer lab was on the opposite direction of the front doors, and her legs made the decision before she made up her mind.

Going against the current of students escaping the confines of the school, Katie walked to the computer lab, hands in her pockets and one feeling the texture of the paper. It was simple printer paper, nothing special, but remembering the words brought another blush to her cheeks that extended to the tips of her ears.

Curiosity killed the cat, as the saying went, and it was curiosity that filled Katie enough to stand outside the lab. Every time someone walked passed her, she would almost stare at them, wondering if they were the person.

She was so busy looking around that she didn’t notice Lance creep up on her until she felt hands on her waist and shrieked in alarm, jumping a foot in the air.

“ _Jesus,_ Lance, what was that for?” Katie demanded, a hand over her heart as she gasped for breath. Some other students gave the two looks ranging from surprise to annoyance, but none of them stopped walking.

“I didn’t think you were going to show up.” Lance let go of Katie’s waist, a hand scratching the back of his head and Katie was pretty sure she heard wrong.

“What?” She asked dumbly, and Lanced chuckled.

“Wow, I stumped the smartest girl in the world.” He beamed, a blush blooming on his own cheeks.

The two looked at each other as the corridor slowly grew quieter as everyone else left. Katie couldn’t figure out what to say, half-certain he was playing a joke on her and half-certain she was short-circuiting if he wasn’t.

Once the last other student turned the corner, leaving them the only two in the hallway, Lance cleared his throat, looking away from her as he shoved his hands into is pockets.

“I, uh. Okay, so I had a whole thing planned out. Hunk and Keith were supposed to help me but then Keith got sick, and I got my phone taken from me while in the middle of planning things out with Hunk so I had to work on the fly.” Lance’s words bombarded Katie, leaving her breathless. _What was he saying?_ “I had to rewrite that note like ten times because I just couldn’t find the right words, and I was using really good pens and I didn’t want it to smear and…” He looked at her, sheepish and suddenly vulnerable. “… yeah.”

Katie tried to say something, anything, move or do anything but look stunned stupid. Instead, her face steadily grew red and warm until she was sure she was about to prove science wrong and combust, her lips parted into a loose o shape, and she thought it was a miracle she hadn’t lost her footing.

“Katie?” Lance called, looking worried. “Are you okay?”

“I…” She managed to get a syllable out, and the spell cast on her lifted. “I, wh-yo-but. Me?”

“I know right? I was surprised too. But, well. You were always my Pidgey, and those were always my favourite flying Pokemon. You put up with me being me, actually help me with homework so I understand what’s actually being taught, and you don’t think I’m a pervert or something.” As he spoke, both teens steadily grew red in the face, although Katie’s face was easier to tell. “I, god I sound like an idiot. I started to notice around October that I liked you more than as a friend. I like when you smile, when you laugh so hard you snort, I love when you talk science gibberish that only Hunk understands and when you work on robots games and talk about them like they’re your actual children. I just, I think I love you, Katie.”

The confession left Katie stunned, and she was sure Lance could hear her heart pounding in her chest, begging to be free of her chest.

“I, I know it’s sudden. You can think on it, if you want. I just,” Lance looked away, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile, “I just wanted to let you know now.”

There was silence between the two of them for a long time before Katie spoke in complete sentences for once. “How, how about Sunday?”

“Sunday what? What’s happening on Sunday?” Lance asked, looking confused.

“I don’t know, maybe that new movie you’ve been raving about?” Katie’s face hadn’t stopped burning red since Lance had grabbed her waist, and she didn’t think they would stop burning for a while longer.

Lance was a little slow to understand, but his face lit up like a Christmas tree and he embraced her tightly. “Oh my god, yea, yes, of course. Uhm, Sunday! Sounds good! We’ll, I’ll, uh-”

She smiled shyly at him, interrupting him. “When you get your phone, text me. I’ll look up when the movie will be playing on Sunday.”


End file.
